heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-11 This is My Quest
Another day on Midgard. Another day of seeking to relearn this world of mortal men. Another day of leaving the weapons at home, and slipping into something more mundane. Today's adventure: Petstore Adoption Day. The store has balloons and streamers and all manner of birthday type decorations. Signs reading Adopt Now! Save a life - Adopt a Rescue! and the like line the windows of the store front. Mortals walk to and fro, children dragging parents about by the hand from the puppies to the kittens to the rabbits. Into this pleasant atmosphere walk the gods, Thor and Sif, and immediately Donar's smiling - eyes bright. Parent: Sif - Child: Thor. The Goddess can't help but compare the expression to the ones that the children wear. The expressions practically mirror each other. She's thrilled at the idea of getting a pet, yes but ... Honest? She's here for the tall blonde at her side. "Shall we look around, my love? Or do you know what you want..." "Want," asks the blonde god, face turning to Sif, wonder in his eyes. "Nay, beloved. I assumed we were merely here to observe, to watch.." Not to get a dog! Then, there might not be a breed on EARTH that could handle Thor-sized wrassling. Sif chuckles softly, nodding her head. "Alright then, my love. We shall look." He could handle a dog! What better way to constantly remind them both to mind their strength, after all! Her hand reaches for the God's so she can lace their fingers together. "Let us look then. We can see how they compare to our pets back home." As the two begin their walk through the petstore, various peoples eye them, the girls oogling a certain god's form as he passes. They arrive first to the open bird cage, where a large blue parrot stands on a large cut tree branch, eyeing people that walk by. The bird barks as Thor and Sif aproach. Thor starts at the sound, eyeing the bird, before grinning. "The bird thinks himself a dog," quips Donar. Sif can't help but chuckle as she watches women whisper and swoon over the God at her side. It's just a normal part of the day at this point. They approach the bird and it barks out at them, causing Sif to jump lightly before Thor's words have her laughing. "So it would seem, my love. Fasconated." Thor doesn't even seem to realize he's being oogled. No. his attention is drawn to the bird. He reached out toward it and he steps from branch to hand, wings flaring slightly for balance. Smiling, Donar lifts his hand and brings the bird toward Sif. "He is quite majestic," states the prince, chest puffing finaly as the bird's does. Sif watches the two interact with an arched brow. The way they mimic each other causes the Goddess to giggle softly. "So he is." A single finger lifts to stroke the bird, alternating between petting his chest and his head. Her eyes then go up to Thor and she grins, bring her other hand up to caress his cheek. "And you seem to have made a friend in him." The bird allows the petting then makes his way up Thor's arm toward his elbow, and once there moves to chew on the buttons of his over shirt. "So it seems. He is a noble beast but..." Thor reaches up to try to pry the bird's beak from his shirt, only for the bird to nip at his fingers for it. Thor purses his lips. A hand raises and Sif is forced to cover her mouth lest she giggle. "He's very determined." And yes, she's considering taking the bird home now. The behavior is just too much not to. "Not that I'm going to complain if he wants to undress you." A smirk curves her lips upwards and her arms cross over her chest, watching the interaction closely. Thor continues his finger-battle with the bird's beak. For every push he gives, the bird nips back and returns to chewing on the button. Donar's eyes are narrowing. "Anything to disrobe me, hmm, beloved," he quips while struggling with the creature. "Absolutely," is returned without Sif ever missing a beat. Finally, she takes pity on her God and reaches out, offering the bird her finger and cooing at it softly, coaxing it awway from Thor. "He's as strong willed as you are." And she seems so very amused by it! Definitely taking the bird home! Thor hmphs faintly as the bird is drawn to Sif's hand. "Yes, you do like those of a will to match your own, do you not beloved," comments the blonde as the bird crawls it way to Sif's shoulder to begin nipping at her hair. Donar atually frowns lightly. Sif continues to coo at the bird a moment, reaching up to pet along it's chest again before her eyes turn back to Thor and a brow arches. "There are so few that can..." And then he's frowning and it causes her to blink. "Is something the matter, my love." Surely he's not jealous of the bird. Right? Surely not. Donar turns from the sight of the bird fowling his beloved raven locks to look at the small ferrets. He crouches down to peer at them through the glass, watching the wessel war-dance in full action from a pure snow-white albino ferrt with cunning pink eyes. Sif continues to blink for a moment before she takes the bird from her shoulder and places it back in his cage. No bird will be taken home. A gentle smile curves Sif's lips as she runs her hands along Thor's back and then kneels beside him. Her lips are brought to his ear and she whispers softly, "Smile for me, Donar? It always makes my heart skip a beat." What man could resist such a request. Donar turns his head and grins. A soft smile, warm, private, timeless. His eyes convery what his lips do not: As you wish, beloved; your every desire is my command. Smile given, Donar looks back at the wessels, two of them now wrestling. When he turns his head, Sif takes the opportunity to kiss him lightly before she stands, looking down at the ferrets with a curious expression. "They're... kind of cute." And yet, she's not quite what sure to make of them. "Very playful. They must be a handful." "They remind me of my brother, when we were young," Donar intones before he too gets to his feet, still grinning at that smile. "Full of life and merriment, eyes flashing with cunning and trickery..." Sif smiles faintly, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "You miss him..." And in truth, a small part of her miss the friend from her childhood as well. "Things were... Never dull." Of course, they were also often in trouble but... The trouble was half the fun somedays. Donar can only nod gently in reply to Sif's question, watching the small creatures for a moment longer before moving toward the gerbils in the next bin. A young girl, tip toeing to try to see into the holding pen catches his eyes and without prompting, Donar reaches down to scoop her up for a better view. Sif smiles faintly. Almost sadly. It makes her heart ache for Thor. When he picks the child up, Sif steps back to allow them room. The very sight of it cause her her breath to catch and a warn and bright smile curves her lips. Her right hand comes up to press over her chest, as if there's a physical ache there. Donar's smile is soft as the girl's eyes widen in wonder and smile broadens in joy. With care and the utmost of gingerness, the mighty Donar holds the child so she can not only see the creatures but reach down in and let the little things crawl about her finger tips, tickling with whiskers, tail, and feet. A slim young mother, the girl's by the face, moves over as a stranger picks up her daughter, but in seeing Thor handling her so carefully, lifting the girl the way she couldn't, whatever harsh words she might have spoken fall flat. Sif watches for a moment longer, taking slow and deep breaths to keep her emotions in check. Finally, she steps up to Thor and lightly reaches out to rest a hand lightly on his arm. "Donar..." His name is whispered softly and only once she has his attention does she nod at the girl's mother, indicating it's likely best to hand her over. With his name so softly whispered, his attention is not hard to capture. Donar looks to Sif then follows her gaze. The mother smiles suddenly, and steps forward, "It's only. She's just too big for me to pick up right now..." The woman has a brace on one knee. Donar glances back at Sif in mute question. The girl in his arms giggles at the feel of a ginger gerbil crawling into her hand. It's taking a great deal for Sif to keep that longing out of her eyes and she can't be a hundred percent certain she's succeeding really. Chances are, she's not. When the mother gives permission for Thor to keep holding the child, the Goddess smiles and nods her head at Thor before the giggles draw her attention and she's smiling wistfully. That longing look has Thor's full attention as he holds the child easily. Blue-gray eyes blink a few times, a brow quirking as he studies her. "Newly weds," asks the mother after an awkward silence that's broken only by the girl's giggles of delight. The look from Thor is enough to cause Sif to divert her attention from him and the child. Unfortunately it lands on the mother just as she asks her question which causes pain to flash in Sif's eyes. "No," the Goddess murmurs in response before sketching a bow. "Please excuse me." And then she's turning and heading out the doors to settle herself on a bench outside the store. Uncertain, Donar remains just long enough to help the child down, gerbil in hand, and speak softly with the mother before he follows Sif and sits at her side on the bench. He waits, silent, as he did before, though this time he reaches out for her hand to hold. When Thor takes a seat beside her and reaches out, she immediately takes his hand and laces her fingers with his. There are no words. Nothing that can be said will make it better. Instead, she simply leans over and brings her head to rest on his shoulder, letting out a shaky sigh. Donar leans his head against hers, and wraps his other arm around her shoulders to hold her close. This is what's wrong, the long bethrottle, their lack of true intimacy. His voice is soft, "If you request it...." Ice blue eyes close slowly. He would give her anything. She knows this. He has always gone out of his way to cater to her. Spoil her. Always without question or hesitation. How can she ask him to throw out thousands of years worth of tradition? Tradition he holds so very dear to himself. "...I know." "...The dowry's paid... The alliance formed..." But what still holds them back? Donar brings her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "It aches me to see you thusly, beloved. I would quest to the edge of Midgard to gift you with smiles eternal.." "And yet..." Sif honestly hasn't an idea why they haven't wed. It could have happened any time in hundreds of years or longer. It just... hasn't. Her eyes lift to his and she smiles faintly, her other hand coming up to caress his cheek. "I know you wouldm Donar. I'm sorry. It is not my intention to cause you pain." They haven't agreed now's the time? Donar gets busy at times, fighting giants or demons or what have you. Or listening to Midgard that everything else just takes a side seat. When he's ready to listen to her, Sif (as is the case now) is almost too demure to bring it up. It's hit or miss with them it seems. That or it has to do with Yielding. vikings are WEIRD sometimes. "I know you mean it not... I just long to see you smile." And maybe that's the problem. Everything else takes a side seat. Even her. "Why have we never set a date?" The question is out of her mouth before she can stop it and immediately she winces. He already has so many people who demand his attention... So many people who need him... So many he takes on as a responsibility... He doesn't need another. The question makes Thor pause, and blink. Why? WEll... He's frowning as no good reason comes to mind, but a multitude of good reasons come to mind. He falls silent, and moves to soften the silent by kissing her head and holdig her close. Would Midgard allow.... would Mjolnir allow....? Sif brows draw together at the absolute quiet and she sighs softly. There is no reason other than there's just something else that always pops up. Something that demands attention more. It will always be such for them. The kiss and his arm going around her help a little. Bring a faint smile to her lips. Thor rests his head upon hers, sighing faintly. The first sign of the weight Midgard brings to them manifesting in that motion. It's subtle, it's relaxing, Donar keeps his arms wrapped about Sif for long long moments. "But if we are here, who would preside over it, as Father remains at home," he asks finally, voice soft. "Could we not return? Just long enough to wed?" Even as she asks it, she knows the answer. Her eyes slip shut and the first tear makes it's way down her cheek. The Goddess is forced to swallow thickly and her hand to tighten on his. Yes, she knows the answer. And this is why they remain unwed... Duty first for the Prince, after all. "But how long would that take, beloved," he asks, not finishing the rest of hte thought... Midgard could call. "Too long." Barely a whisper but Sif answers even if she doesn't really need to. Another tear. And this is their life. Closeness that will never be shared. No hope of a family of any sort. Thousands more years of watching others share what they should be able to and yet, never will. "We should go back to the apartment. It isn't wise to be away from Mjolnir for so long." He knew it would. The sadness, the damp warmth he can feel when her tears wet his shirt cause an ache in his chest, moving the prince to rise, pulling Sif with him, and up into his arms to glide from the street without further preamble or concern that the motion might cause gasps from the crowd. No, there are few concerns for the Thunder God at the moment, save for Sif. Midgard is quiet once more, and so it is to the goddess in his arms that he can devote his full attention. No resistance. She rises when he does and fits herself against him. Arms wrap around his neck and her head comes to rest on his chest. There's a quick, soft sniffle before she takes a deep breath and slowly exhales, trying to get herself under control and failing miserably. Something she will say she's done a lot lately. "I love you." "As do I, beloved. As do I...." Donar replies, the pair moving slowly as he glides them away with the power of his own frame. After all, Mjolnir is not with him. He brings his hands up to run through her hair as he holds her to him. "I shall find the way to make this right between us, beloved. I swear to you..." A deep breath is taken, his hands though her hair calming her. "This... Is how it must be, Donar. Now and for the foreseeable future. I do not understand why I struggle with it so badly now." Sif's fingers toy in his hair and along his neck. "All will right itself somehow." She has to believe that. Absolutely has to. Donar is nodding to that, moving them with that slow grace, near a romantic dance. "Because here we stand, called, and yet without purpose. I swear to you, beloved, for this I shall quest...." What? He's going to try to set a date? Red rimmed blue eyes lift up to look at him and Sif smiles softly. "You do not have to do that, my love. It touches the deepest parts of my heart to hear you say you will. The insecure woman in me yearns to have you do so. The warrior that stands at your side, in all ways, as your Lady and your comrade know that it is impractical to attempt such when Midgard needs you so badly." Her face is pressed against the crook of his neck and she sighs lightly. "I think you are right. It is the lack of purpose. Lack of ... distraction. In Asgard, there was always a battle or a feast or I was learning from your mother what I would need to know to stand at your side... I never had time to sit and wonder why we were not wed when it seemed as if we were in a perpetual state of wedded bliss despite it." "Then I shall quest. Midgard will call me when she needs me, but her calls have been... irregular and short lived. There is no clear purpose yet." Donar kisses those red rimmer eyes before she drops her face back to the crook of his neck. "Since our families began their talks, your hand I have craved..." Sif lifts her head once more, eyes lifting to search his. "I am yours, Donar. I always have been. I always will be. And I will wait however long I must to be your wife." Trusting him to keep a holf her, she brings her hand up to caress his cheek. "Thank you, my beloved, for doing this." And then she leans up, kissing his lips lightly. Lightly kissed and lightly kissing in return, Donar floats them along, buffed by the winds and updrafts from the streets below. He does indeed hold her up, cradle her and support her fully. In his arms in the feeling that he would risk Final Death than let her fall from any height. The remainder of the ride, Sif stays tucked tightly against him. The rest of the way, she kepps her eyes closed and sings softly while running her fingers through his hair. She seems to be at peace for now. Even when they reach the apartment, she doesn't immediately let go. For the first time in weeks... She feels centered and like herself. And Donar would do nothing to break it lest Midgard herself flings him from her arms. To their sleeping area, resting into their blankets, to just lay in each other's embrace until the following dawn... Category:Logs Category:RPLogs